loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tigress/@comment-206.51.184.208-20150621144530
The case supporting TiPo: • Tigress has a new outfit, usually that means the character got more important, not less. • Meimei is described (officially) as "Overly Eager" and could be purposely offputting. • Tigress and Po have hugged and had sever (what could be interpreted as) close moments in KFP2. • There is a song on the official KFP 3 imdb page that lists the soundtrack song: Beloved (Tigress and Po Version) by VNV nation. • Some guy a few posts down said "Dreamworks confirmed there will be no Po/Mei Mei romance relations" (No link to support claim though) • The core movie point is thought to be about being youself, which logically follows to Po not fitting into that world, but rather the valley of peace and who he chooses. • Tigress has proven willing to die for Po in the second movie. • Dreamworks has done cross species breeding before so it must be said they in the least that they have precendents there. ----- The case against TiPo • China has a majority say in the movie's script/production. They may want pandas together to support panda population awareness. • The VNV nation: Beloved (Tigress and Po version) song is an enigma. It clearly does not sound like it belongs on a KFP soundtrack. That raises questions like... was the entry a mistake entirely? Did they mean the song "Beloved" by a different band and accidentally put VNV Nation? Will the song be redone by Hans Zimmer to fit better? It would be odd if it were a typo because it specifically states "Tigress and Po version," clearly dedicated to two characters from the movie specifically. Let's assume for a second it's a legit song in the film by VNV Nation. If so, the lyrics of the song are dark/deathly and referencing loss. It could mean Tigress dies sacrificing herself for Po. • They have 6 movies planned, for better or worse. It's unlikely all those top name voice-actors will be back for all of them. Rebel Wilson (MeiMei) is more likely to stick with a long running series for the work than Angelina Jolie. However this could go the other way. Rebel Wilson is sort of a flavor of the month actor right now. The choice to place her may be precisely *because* Mei Mei is a singular movie character. ---- I don't know! I honestly hope it's Tigress though. It feels more heartwarming to develop on a relationship that is already strong via 2 movies but still romantically unlclear than shuffle that away with a latecomer character who is, as the guy below me said, pretty fugly. Again my opinion, I think Tigress would be a way better route because she's a tough nut to crack, something that takes real work and growth to blossom into something cool. The best we get with an "overly eager" 3rd movie panda is a rushed story with Po first feeling put off then later coming around to being with her in the course of one move. With everything else going on too? Pretty lame. What dod you guys think?